The Teenage Puffs meet Spider Man
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuff teens and their guardians travel to New York and meet a web spinning super hero who is called Spider Man. However super heroes are always gonna have some bad guys, so The PowerPuffs team up with Spider Man to fight these villains, along with a new member of the team.


**Hi everyone, here is the next PowerPuff story. Today the teenage Puffs get to meet another super hero called Spider Man. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The Teenage Puffs meet Spider Man

The PowerPuffs, Richard, and I went to New York for a five day weekend, while the teens were at the mall Richard and I were walking.

"I like New York it's so great," I said.

"It is noisy but it's really peaceful," said Richard.

All the sudden some big flying machine with something green in a funny outfit and yellow eyes grabbed Richard, the creature laughed in a weird noise, and Richard screamed.

"Richard! Don't worry I'll call the kids!" I hollered.

I took my cell phone out and called the PowerPuffs.

"Guys, girls; get over here Richard was kidnapped by a green alien!" I yelled.

The teenagers flew out of the mall found the green creature with Richard's wrist in his hand.

"Okay green yes," Burnner commented.

"Alien no way," Binky said.

"He's a goblin," Booster said.

"He's dressed funny," Blossom commented.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Baxter said impatiently.

"Let's fight him already," Buttercup added.

The teens nodded and headed for the Green Goblin.

"Hey you Green Goblin!" Boomy called out.

"Leave Richard alone!" Bubbles suggested.

The Green Goblin looked at them.

"What have we here? I'm being threatened by teenagers," he laughed.

"You look like you're dressed for bed," Beauster commented trying to hold back his laughter.

"Ungrateful boy how dare you?" the Green Goblin asked offensively.

"Are you gonna fight us or what?" Beauty asked.

"I'm glad you asked, yes," the Green Goblin replied.

He put Richard down and started to fight the PowerPuffs, they used their powers on him.

"That will teach you for thinking we were normal," Buster spat out.

"We are so not we have super powers and we are super heroes," Banners pointed out.

"This will take care of you in a flash," the Green Goblin threatened.

He grabbed a ball and threw it at Benny, smoke came out, it put Benny out of his misery, and he fell.

"Benny! He's been hit!" Bam-bam yelled.

"With knock out gas!" Bamby said.

"Wait, look guys!" Blaster pointed out noticing something.

They saw a super hero in a red and blue suit and a spider in front of it with a mask to cover his full face, he caught Benny.

"You saved Benny, thanks, who are you?" Bliss asked.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spider man," the super hero said.

He handed Benny to the teens, and the Green Goblin was seen grabbing Richard.

"Put him down Green Goblin!" Spider man ordered.

"Yes of course Spider Man," the Green Goblin agreed.

He dropped Richard from a building, leaving Richard screaming.

"Richard! Don't worry we're coming!" Benster called out.

The PowerPuffs flew down to catch Richard but before they did a web did.

"Wow cool! Dude how did you do that?" Bloomy asked.

"Web shooter," Spider man replied.

"Less talk guys, more fighting," Richard said.

One the highest building Spider Man and The PowerPuffs beat up the Green Goblin and he got away, the teens thanked Spider Man and took Richard back to the ground.

* * *

"So you guys met a super hero named Spider Man?" I asked.

"Yeah, and the creature we were fighting was called the Green Goblin," Bridger said.

"He knocked out Benny and that's how we saw Spider Man," Bridget explained.

"I think Benny is getting up guys," Beatie said.

Benny slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I? What happened?" Benny asked.

"That Green Goblin dude knocked you out with knock out gas," Richard replied.

"You fell, but a super hero named Spider Man saved your life," Burnner said.

"I heard someone takes pictures of him," Binky said.

"That would be me," a young man's voice said.

We turned around and saw three people, one was a young man with brown hair, blue eyes, a purple shirt, blue pants, and black shoes, the second was another young man with black hair, brown eyes, a red shirt, brown pants, and black shoes, the last was a girl with red hair, blue eyes, a yellow long sleeved shirt, light blue pants, and brown shoes.

"I'm Peter Parker," the brunette boy said.

"I'm his best friend Harry Osborn," the second boy said.

"And I'm Mary Jane Watson, Peter's girlfriend," the girl said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Mackenzie Miller but people call me Mac," I said.

"And I'm her husband Richard Miller," Richard said.

"We're The PowerPuff Boys," said Booster.

"And The PowerPuff Girls," said Blossom.

"Mr. and Mrs. Miller are our guardians," Baxter explained.

"Our home is Townsville and we protect it from evil," Buttercup added.

"Mac is a crime fighter," Boomy said.

"And an action hero too," Bubbles added.

"Richard isn't but he comes in handy," said Beauster.

"Some of us love to read," said Beauty.

"Some of us love video games," said Buster.

"Some of us love fighting," Banners said.

"Some of us love to draw," said Bam-bam.

"Some of us love to color," said Bamby.

"Some of us love to study," said Blaster.

"Some of us love school," said Bliss.

"Some of us love playing sports," Benster said.

"Some of us love scary stuff," said Bloomy.

"Some of us love playful stuff," Bridger said.

"We all love to have fun," Bridget said.

"We love our family," Beatie said.

"They love us too," said Benny.

"Awesome, what are your names?" Peter asked.

"I'm Burnner Brown," said Burnner.

"I'm Binky Lenton," said Binky.

"I'm Booster Rotium," said Booster.

"I'm Blossom Utonium," said Blossom.

"I'm Baxter Rotium," said Baxter.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium," said Buttercup.

"I'm Boomy Rotium," said Boomy.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium," said Bubbles.

"I'm Beauster Rotium," said Beauster.

"I'm Beauty Utonium," said Beauty.

"I'm Buster Rotium," said Buster.

"I'm Banners Utonium," Banners said.

"I'm Bam-bam Rotium," Bam-bam said.

"I'm Bamby Utonium," Bamby said.

"I'm Blaster Rotium," Blaster said.

"I'm Bliss Utonium," Bliss said.

"I'm Benster Rotium," Benster said.

"I'm Bloomy Utonium," Bloomy said

"I'm Bridger Rotium," Bridger said.

"I'm Bridget Utonium," Bridget said.

"I'm Beatie Rotium," Beatie said.

"And I'm Benny Utonium," Benny said.

"Those are great B names," Harry commented.

We all went to a restaurant and took some seats.

"So how are you guys liking New York?" Mary Jane asked.

"I know it, some of my relatives live here only somewhere else," I said.

"It's great, until I got grabbed by the Green Goblin," Richard said.

"That guy is a villain here," Peter said.

"We should have known," Burnner said sarcastically.

"Why are you so quiet Peter?" Binky asked.

Peter didn't answer he just sat there.

"My spider scenes, the Green Goblin is coming," Peter said to himself.

"Peter are you feeling alright?" Harry asked.

"Everyone get out now!" Peter yelled.

Everyone got out of the restaurant except for me, I just stood there.

"Are you staying here?" Booster asked.

"Yes, just go," I said.

"Okay but be careful Mac," said Blossom.

The PowerPuffs took off, the Green Goblin came in the with a blast.

"So I can finally fight the green guy who was holding my husband hostage," I said.

"You have got to be kidding. First I get threatened by 22 teenagers and now I'm getting threatened by a little girl in her 20s," the Green Goblin said chuckling.

"Don't ever call me little girl," I said in anger clenching my teeth.

I punched the Green Goblin which send him flying, he got up and glared at me.

"So you like to play rough huh?" the Green Goblin asked.

The Green Goblin started to fight me, but I was beating him the most, I kicked him out of the restaurant; when I was about to kick him again, he grabbed my foot.

"Aren't you tired of fighting in front of people? What do you say we finish our little fight on one of the buildings?" the Green Goblin asked.

"You're on," I said.

The Green Goblin got on his flying object with my foot in one of his hands, as the object flew my glasses fell but I caught them just in time, Peter ran off.

"Peter where are you going?" Harry asked.

On one of the buildings I was starting to fight the Green Goblin I did some back flips and cartwheels.

"Impressive but not too impressive," The Green Goblin commented.

"You can never beat me," I said.

"How about I take off those glasses instead?" the Green Goblin suggested.

The Green Goblin grabbed my glasses.

"Hey!" I said offensively. I started to walk like a mummy.

"I see you're blind without them," the Green Goblin said mocking me.

I continued walking until I accidentally stepped off the building. "Am I falling?" I asked myself.

I felt the air in me. "I am falling! Help Me!" I said in panic.

Suddenly someone caught me. "Is this Spider Man who just saved me?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Spider man asked.

"That Green Goblin has my glasses and I can't see," I said.

"Hang on I'll get them," Spider man said.

He send me to the ground safely.

"Are you okay Mac?" Baxter asked.

"Yeah, once I get my glasses back," I said.

Spider Man came down with my glasses.

"Here they are Miss," Spider man said.

I put my glasses on as soon as I got them. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem, you handled him pretty good yourself," Spider man commented.

Spider Man took off.

"Hey how did he know Mrs. Miller was fighting the Green Goblin earlier?" Mary Jane asked.

Peter came back.

"Hey guys what happened?" Peter asked.

"Mrs. Miller was fighting the Green Goblin on the buildings," Harry explained.

"Mrs. Miller accidentally stepped off but Spider Man saved her," Mary Jane added.

"Cool I wish I would of seen it," Peter said.

"Wait after Mac got grabbed," Buttercup said noticing something.

"Peter left, then Spider Man was here," Boomy added.

"Then Peter comes back and Spider Man leaves," Bubbles finished.

"There's something strange about Peter," Beauster said suspiciously.

"If there is, we will find out eventually," said Beauty.

"Yeah, not right away though," said Buster.

"Hmm we wonder," said Banners.

The PowerPuffs remembered finding out that their friend Danny Fenton was a ghost hero Danny Phantom because they looked identical, and it was the same thing with the Sailor Scouts, mostly because they told them and they were there when they transformed, but since Spider man's face is completely covered who could it be? Peter got to see his Aunt Mae the only living family member he has left, his Parents died in a plane crash when he was a baby, and his Uncle was killed by a robber. "Hello Peter did you meet anybody new?" Aunt Mae asked, "yeah these cool super heroes called The PowerPuffs, their guardians Mac and Richard Miller, Mac is a crime fighter and an action hero, how cool is that?" Peter responded.

* * *

The next day, while the teens were at the mall again, Richard was taking a nap in our hotel I was taking a walk around the city, I walked in the alley, I stopped, and saw a man with dark brown hair, sunglasses, a grey trench coat, and four mechanical arms, he looked at me with an evil smile, I gulped, without taking my eyes off of him I took my cellphone out and called the teenagers.

"Guys, girls we have a problem, there's a guy with four mechanical arms in front of me and he's looking at me like he's gonna grab me, come quick," I said in my cell phone.

I put my cellphone back in my pocket, I turned around slowly and ran as fast as I could, but suddenly one of the mechanical arms grabbed me from my waist to my ribs. "Uh-oh," I said. The arm pulled me back, the man looked at me.

"Not so fast my dear," the man said.

"I swear put me down I'm gonna..." I said threateningly.

"Oh what are you gonna do smack me?" he asked sarcastically.

I clenched my teeth. "I wish I could karate chop this guy but I can only move my wrists," I said thinking to myself.

I tried to struggle free but I couldn't, "Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Doctor Octopus, can't you tell by the arms?" he responded.

"You look like a squid to me," I said.

Doctor Octopus glared at me. "I'M NOT A SQUID! I'M AN OCTOPUS! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE!" he screamed.

While he was yelling I had my eyes wide opened and my hair was blown, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Gosh you didn't have to yell," I said.

The PowerPuff teenagers came.

"Hey you with the mechanical arms let Mac go!" Bam-bam ordered.

"Guys, girls you're here," I said.

Right after I finished Doc Oct covered my mouth.

"You hush now my child, while I take care of your little friends," Doc Oct said.

He put me down and stomped for the teens.

"Who are you tough guy?" Bamby asked.

"I'm Doctor Octopus," Doc Oct said.

"Then you should have eight arms," said Blaster.

"Squids have six not eight," said Bliss.

"Hey Squid Man come and get me," Benster said tauntingly.

Doc Oct. glared are Benster.

"I said this once and I'll say it again I'm not a squid," Doc Oct said in irritation.

He dodged one of his mechanical arms at Benster but missed.

"You missed, me next six arms," Bloomy said.

Doc Oct. dodged another mechanical arm at Bloomy but missed.

"Missed again now try me," Bridger said.

Doc Oct. dodged another mechanical arm at Bridger but missed too.

"Missed also take your best shot," said Bridget.

Doc Oct. dodged another mechanical arm at Bridget last but again missed.

"Missed too try me," said Beatie.

At last Doc Oct grabbed Beatie.

"Hey let her go!" Benny ordered.

Benny charged but Doc Oct. grabbed him too, a spider web too Beatie and Benny out of the mechanical arms and safely to the ground, it was Spider Man.

"Do guys need help?" Spider man asked.

"Sure we would," the PowerPuffs all said.

The PowerPuffs used their powers on Doc Oct, they were also fighting him with SpiderMan.

"We will meet again Spider Man," Doc Oct said.

He stomped off.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"No problem," said Burnner.

"There's something I have to tell you guys, Doctor Octopus once was called Otto Octavis he made those arms with a chip on it he would be able to control the arms, but during his accident his wife Rosie was killed and the chip exploded and now the arms are controlling him," Spider man explained.

"Aw that's sad," most of us said.

"Why are you guys saying aw for? He's the bad guy," the Tough Puffs pointed out.

"I have to admit that is sad," I said.

"Is somebody the Green Goblin?" Binky asked.

"yes, another scientist Norman Osborn," Spider man said.

We all gasped.

"He drank this green stuff to test it, then something went wrong, he started shaking and almost died," Spider man explained.

Spider Man left, the teens took me back to the hotel, and once Richard was awake we told him about what happened.

"You saw a man with four mechanical arms?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, I called the kids they came, and so did Spider Man," I said.

* * *

SpiderMan was swinging around until he saw The PowerPuffs.

"Spider Man may we ask you something?" Booster asked.

"Sure what is it?" Spider man asked.

"We're you wondering of having a sidekick?" Blossom asked.

"Well I've always wanted a little brother," said Spider man.

"We can teach you how to make one," Baxter said.

"We promised Mac Richard we would never create another PowerPuff," said Buttercup.

"so we can teach you how to make one," said Boomy.

"Look like a PowerPuff but with spider powers," said Bubbles.

"You need snips," said Beauster.

"Then snails," said Beauty.

"Then a puppy dog tail," said Buster.

"And spider blood," said Banners.

"Ew sick," Bam-bam said in disgust.

"Yeah gross," Bamby said in disgust as well.

"I'll get snips," Blaster suggested.

"I'll get snails," Bliss suggested.

"I'll get puppy dog tail," Benster suggested.

"I'll get spider blood," Bloomy suggested.

"What about Chemical X?" Bridger asked.

"We'll get the Chemical X," Bridget asked.

"Checmical X is what made us look like this," said Beatie.

"And have super powers but you need to put in the icky stuff first then add the Chemical X," said Benny.

The PowerPuffs came back with the ingredients, SpiderMan put them in a concision, there was an explosion, there stood a boy about five years old with brown hair, blue eyes, a purple shirt, blue pants, and black shoes, he looked like the mini Peter Parker.

"Hi, what are your names?" The boy asked.

"I'm Spider Man," said Spider man.

The PowerPuffs wrote their names one a piece of paper (never mind where they got them).

"Cool "B" names," the kid said.

"I'll call you Spidy Kid, you're my sidekick, I'll make you an outfit like me," Spider man suggested.

Spider Man took off then came back with a small outfit and a mask, he put it on, a few seconds later after putting the mask on he took it off. How do I breathe in this thing?" Spidy Kid asked huffing.

Burnner took some succors (never mind where he got them) and made tiny holes for the nose and mouth and eye holes.

"Thanks Burnner, what is my power?" Spidy Kid asked.

"You have Spider senses, shoot webs and you can walk like a spider," Spider Man explained.

"Cool," said Spidy Kid. He started to walk like a spider and shoot webs out.

"Wee this is great!" Spidy Kid said excitedly.

"Hold on there kid you need to control these stuff," Spider man suggested.

Spider Man and the teens trained Spidy Kid. The PowerPuffs have never actually trained anyone before, but they didn't seem to mind it. Now that they were gonna eventually be adults it's best to do it sooner or later.

* * *

There was a robbery at the bank the next day, Spider Man came so did the PowerPuffs and Spidy Kid they saw Doc Oct. robbing the bank.

"Who is that guy?" Spidy Kid asked.

"That's Doctor Octopus, watch out for the arms," Burnner warned.

"Yeah, they have a mind of their own," said Binky.

"Hey Doc Oct. remember us?" Booster asked.

Doc Oct turned around and saw Spider Man, The PowerPuffs, and Spidy Kid.

"Whose the kid?" Doc. Oct asked.

"Spidy Kid, Spider Man's young sidekick," said Blossom.

"Yeah Mr. Tentacles," Spidy Kid spat out.

"Come and get me if you can," Doc. Oct challenged.

Doc Oct ran off, Spider Man, The PowerPuffs, and Spidy Kid went after him, Baxter used his tornado and went in front of Doc Oct.

"Going somewhere Doc?" Baxter asked.

"You'll be going to jail," said Buttercup.

"Oh really?" Doc. Oct asked.

He grabbed them both with the mechanical arms and threw them.

"Wow this guy is tough," Boomy commented.

"But not too tough like us," said Bubbles.

The gang finally cornered Doc Oct.

"Are you ready to surrender," Beauster asked.

"And give the money back," Beauty suggested.

"The money belongs to me now my dear child so go away," Doc Oct retorted.

"Then we'll just have to do it the hard way," said Buster.

"Fight you of course until you surrender," said Banners.

"Okay then have it your way," said Doc Oct.

He dropped the money and grabbed Bam-bam and Bamby with the mechanical arms, they tried to bust through them but it was no use.

"It's not working," said Bam-bam.

"Now what guys?" Bamby asked.

"Use your super sonic scream," Blaster suggested.

Everyone covered their ears while Bam-bam and Bamby used super sonic scream, it made Doc Oct. drop them, the scream finally stopped.

"Yikes that was loud," Doc. Oct said covering his ears.

"Things are getting shocking huh?" Blaster asked.

"How about being shocked instead?" Bliss inquired.

Blaster and Bliss used their electric powers on Doc Oct.

"Now is our chance to get the money back," said Benster.

"We'll use our physic powers instead of picking it up," Bloomy suggested.

Benster and Bloomy used their physic powers to make the money bags move by themselves.

"Let's blind him," Bridger suggested.

"Good idea Bridger," Bridget agreed.

Bridger and Bridget made an orb of the sun and blinded Doc Oct.

"Time for the clouds," Beatie suggested.

"And the smoke too," Benny added.

Beatie and Benny used grey clouds and grey smoke on Doc Oct.

"Hey Doc!" Spidy Kid called. Doc Oct. looked at Spidy Kid, then Spidy Kid punched him, so did Spider Man, the PowerPuffs used their powers then all together they beat up Doc Oct, brought back the money, and the police put Doc Oct. in the police van.

"Thanks for helping guys," said Spider man.

"Anytime," the PowerPuffs all said.

"Did I do good?" Spidy Kid asked.

"Sure you did, now come on let's go," said Spider man.

Spider Man and Spidy Kid took off again.

* * *

The next day there was trouble again, this time it was the Green Goblin, so Spider Man, The PowerPuffs, and Spidy Kid went on their mission to stop him.

"There he is," said Spider man.

"Hey Green Goblin!" Burrner hollered.

"You remember us?" Blossom asked.

"Not you all again! but who's the boy?" the Green Goblin said in annoyance.

"Spidy Kid the sidekick of Spider Man, you dress funny, you look like you're in pajamas," Spidy Kid said giggling.

"That is it! I have had enough of that silly nonsense!" The Green Goblin said in anger.

"Chill out will ya," Booster suggested.

"Yeah, ice will chill ya," Blossom said.

Booster and Blossom used ice breath on the Green Goblin, it froze him and he broke out shivering.

"Are you getting cold dude?" Baxter asked.

"Here we will warm you up," Buttercup said.

Baxter and Buttercup used laser from their hands to attack the Green Goblin.

"Some thunder will bring you down," said Boomy.

"And make a clapping noise," said Bubbles.

Boomy and Bubbles used thunder on the Green Goblin, he covered his ears.

"Afraid of thunder are you?" Beauster asked.

"How about some lightening to scare you too," Beauty suggested.

Beauster and Beauty used their lightening to attack the Green Goblin.

"This tornado will teach you a lesson," Buster said.

"And also blow you away too," Banners added.

Buster and Banners did tornado on the Green Goblin.

"Guys cover your ears," Bam-bam suggested.

"We're doing super sonic scream," Bamby said.

Everyone except the Green Goblin covered their ears, Bam-bam and Bamby used super sonic scream on the Green Goblin.

"Ouch that hurts," the Green Goblin said in pain.

"What's the matter? Are you shocked?" Blaster asked.

"If you're not we'll give you it," said Bliss.

Blaster and Bliss used their electric powers on the Green Goblin.

"Bloomy let's make him smack himself," Benster suggested.

"That will be so funny, yes," Bloomy agreed.

Benster and Bloomy used their physic powers on the Green Goblin to smack himself.

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!" the Green Goblin said.

"Let's use water on him," Bridger suggested.

"Sure to make him stop," said Bridget.

Bridger and Bridget used their water powers on the Green Goblin and stopped smacking himself.

"Time for some smoke again," Beatie suggested.

"And just smoke this time," said Benny.

Beatie and Benny put smoke in front of the Green Goblin's face, he glared at all the PowerPuffs.

"You little pests! You will all pay for that," the Green Goblin said.

He used the knock out gas to knock all the teenagers.

"No one messes with my friends!" Spider Man warned.

Spider Man used his web shooters at the Goblin and punched him, he was about to kick him but the Green Goblin beat him up, Spidy Kid was the only one left.

"Looks like it's just you and me kid," the Green Goblin said.

"Yeah, but I'll be the one to win," said Spidy Kid.

"We will see about that," the Green Goblin said.

He ran up to Spid Kid but the five year old jumped just in time.

"Too slow ugly Goblin dressed in pajamas," Spidy Kid said mockingly.

"That does it you ungrateful little brat! I'll finish you!" the Green Goblin said in anger.

He tried to kick Spidy Kid but the child was the one to kick him, The PowerPuffs woke up, the saw Spider Man without his mask it was none other than Peter Parker.

"Peter? You're SpiderMan!" the PowerPuffs said in shock.

"I'll explain but now is not the time," Peter said.

Peter put on his mask together he, The PowerPuffs, and Spidy Kid beat the Green Goblin.

"Time for jail goblin," said Spidy Kid.

"Along with Doc Oct," said Spider man.

The gang took the Green Goblin to jail.

"We will meet again Spider Man!" the Green Goblin yelled.

* * *

Peter as himself told The PowerPuffs how he became Spider Man.

"Wow, that's cool!" Burnner said.

"Sorry about your Parents," said Binky.

"And your Uncle too," said Booster.

"Thanks," said Peter.

"Aren't you gonna name the kid?" Blossom asked.

"I will name him Cory," said Peter.

"I like that name," the kid said.

"We better be going, bye," said Baxter.

"Tell Harry and M.J we said bye," said Buttercup.

"And don't worry we will keep your secret," said Boomy.

"Thanks, bye guys," said Bubbles.

"Bye you guys," Peter and Cory said.

"Bye Peter and Cory," said Beauster.

The rest of the Puffs waved bye and found Richard and I.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Richard asked.

"Yeah we're ready," said Beauster.

"Did you like it here?" I asked.

"Yeah, we did," said Beauty.

"It was awesome," said Buster.

"It was great," said Banners.

"It was fun," said Bam-bam.

"It was amazing," said Bamby.

"It was incredible," said Blaster.

"It was unbelievable," said Bliss.

"It was challenging," said Benster.

"It was wacky," said Bloomy.

"We loved it," said Bridger.

"But we like to go home," said Bridget.

"We will come here again sooner," said Beatie.

"Or later but let's go," said Benny.

We all went in the two cars are drove back to Townsville.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. While I don't know too much about Spider Man, my friend Casey does so I kind of did it for her. Also I based this on the cartoon version as anyone can tell. The next story is where Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (the 2003 version) come to join the fun with the PowerPuffs.**


End file.
